Slinky
by Ange Noir
Summary: Eiji stumbles upon Gakuto and his toy. Hyotei's tennis acrobat is not so thrilled to share however... EijixGakuto.


Ange: There needs more EijixGakuto… That and reading fanfiction while studying probably isn't a good idea.

**Disclaimer:** Get a slinky today…or not

* * *

Slinky

* * *

Eiji Kikumaru spotted Hyotei's Gakuto crouched at the top of the street tennis court's steps on his way home from practice. Interest piqued he sneaked up on the acrobat to see what he was up to.

-

"Ah, a slinky." Eiji discovered as the object of the tennis player's attention.

-

"Ki…Kikumaru!" Gakuto jumped in surprised.

-

"Where did you get that?" Eiji asked while peering at the toy over Gakuto's shoulder.

-

"Not that it's any of your business but I found it."

-

"Aww don't be like that," Eiji said hoping to get on Gakuto's good side. It never hurts to have more friends after all. "Lucky you found the good metal one not the cheap plastic ones that always get tangled up."

-

"Yea but it still won't go down the steps," the Hyotei tennis player complained.

-

"Eh? That's no fun. Here let me try."

-

With more determination and concentration than necessary Eiji tried…and failed.

-

"That time didn't count," he declared.

-

With careful handling of the metallic coiled toy, he pushed it down the stone steps. This time it will work for sure!

-

One step…

-

Two steps…

-

Then it stopped as it lay pitiful on its side.

-

"You're doing it wrong," Gakuto interjected, "you need to place it further on the edge."

-

Eiji listened to him and watched as the slinky made it five whole steps this time.

-

"Nyaa! We're almost there Gakuto." Eiji exclaimed in excitement.

-

"It's just a toy Kikumaru," the bore stated blinking in surprise at how into it the tennis player was.

-

"But…_it's slinky, it's slinky a fun present or toy_," Eiji sang, breaking out into song.

-

"Kikumaru you're embarrassing me!"

-

"_It's slinky, it's slinky the favorite of girls and boys…"_

-

"Stop it people are staring!"

-

"Not until you sing along," Eiji teased doing cartwheels around the self-conscious boy.

-

"No, this is ridiculous!"

-

Eiji just laughed and hummed the catchy tune.

-

"…favorite of girls and boys"

-

"What was that that Gakuto," Eiji asked catching the last strains of the classic jingle.

-

"I said it's slinky, it's slinky, the favorite of girls and boys," Gakuto answered frustrated.

-

"You have to sing it, that's how songs work"

-

"Eiji Kikumaru…" Gakuto threatened.

-

"I'll sing louder," Eiji retorted back.

-

Reluctantly a blushing Gakuto complied, "_It's slinky, it's slinky for fun as a present or toy._"

-

"C'mon, you can do better than that," Eiji taunted.

-

Gakuto rose to the challenge putting all his singing abilities up to the test, _"It's slinky, it's slinky, the favorite of girls and boys."_

-

"_Everyone wants a slinky,"_ Eiji sang joining in with Gakuto.

-

The duo finished the jingle together their voices mixing together in harmony, "_You ought to get a slinky"_

-

Before Gakuto had a chance to reflect on his embarrassment Eiji tackled him, tossing the smaller boy onto the grass.

-

"Yay! You did it," he congratulated him, "Now that wasn't so hard."

-

Gakuto's blush deepened, more aware of the proximity than Eiji was.

-

"Erm Kikumaru…"

-

"Call me Eiji, we're friends now!"

-

Gakuto shifted awkwardly. This was getting really uncomfortable and not to mention embarrassing. Why was Kiku…Eiji still on top of him?

-

"Well, Eiji…"

-

"Gakuto, Look! Look!" Eiji interrupted, his eyes transfixed on the cement steps.

-

Following Eiji's gaze, he saw the slinky steadily making it's way down the steps, it's metallic coils chiming pleasantly against each other. When Eiji knocked him over he must have pushed the slinky down the steps.

-

"Isn't that neat, Gakuto?" Eiji gushed as he helped Gakuto up from the ground. Helping brush some stray grass off from him, his newly acquired friend beamed up at him overjoyed at that one small feat.

-

"Yea Eiji," Gakuto answered back with a smile of his own, "it sure was."

-

"I'm going to go get it so we can try it again." Not waiting for a response Eiji raced down the grassy slope to bring back the slinky.

-

Gakuto gazed at his retreating form, confusion clouding his expression. Eiji isn't what he expected a Seigaku regular to be at all. And he was certainly one of the strangest tennis players he's ever came across too.

-

Gakuto saw Eiji waving at him, indicating that he had the slinky. The befuddled boy waved back uncertain about this new companionship.

-

Well even so, he will always be a better acrobat them Kikumaru.

-

"_It's slinky, it's slinky,_" Gakuto hummed under his breath as he waited for Eiji to return. This might not be such a bad thing once you think about it.

-

Eiji was interesting at least and it's not as fun to play with a slinky by yourself as it is with two people.

-

"_Everybody loves a slinky…"_

-

"_You ought to get a slinky…"_

* * *

A/N: Yay for product placement! Excuse me if I got the lyrics wrong though. Now yay, time for sleep!


End file.
